


You can just be yourself

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	You can just be yourself

With me, you can just be yourself. You don't have to always smile. You can walk around in your pajama and I don't care. You can have breakfast with me with undone hair, unshaved and tiny eyes because you played too long last night. You can just come and snuggle close to me during the night, storms crashing outside. I will pull you close and just wordlessly scratch your scalp gently for an eternity. You can always come over and I'll welcome you and offer you tea or a hug. Because you're just a human being, and so am I.


End file.
